


И кто из нас больший ребёнок?

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Series: Ни дня без драббла [6]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White





	И кто из нас больший ребёнок?

Подарок на день рождения Харви Майк начал искать примерно за месяц до дня Х. И так бы и не нашёл, если бы не Донна… иногда Майк откровенно опасался её почти провидческого дара знать ответ ещё до того, как был задан вопрос… но в этот раз Майк был совершенно точно секретарше благодарен. Ну не подумал бы он искать подарок боссу среди трекерского стаффа на e-bay.  
Харви подарок оценил, не выпуская из рук на протяжении всего дня.  
\- Ну и кто из нас больший ребёнок? – поинтересовался Майк тогда.  
Харви поднял взгляд на Майка и насмешливо изогнул бровь:  
\- А у тебя есть какие-то сомнения? Малыш, взрослый – это тот, кто знает, чего хочет, как это получить и в конце концов получает, - он одним голосом будто покровительственно потрепал по волосам и похлопал по плечу. – А ты пока не определился даже с первым пунктом.  
Майк фыркнул. Он уже понял, чего хочет, и начинал понимать, как именно этого добьётся… но пусть Харви продолжает считать его милым беспомощным щенком.


End file.
